Absurd
by FayRin D Fluorite
Summary: Kumpulan shortfict tentang kehidupan percintaan Levi Eren yang penuh kekonyolan. fic pertama di fandom ini. RiRen. Shounen Ai nyerempet lime, biar aman Fay ubah rate nya jadi M.
1. Chapter 1

Halo minna... saya author baru di fandom ini. Meski sebenarnya saya sudah jadi reader dan reveiwer aktif di fandom ini lebih dari 2 tahun. Tapi baru bisa berpartisipasi meramaikan fandom ini sekarang.

.  
.

Fanfic pertamaku di fandom ini. Hanya sekedar drable. Nulis dan publish hanya berbekal hp. Jadi mohon maaf bila masih banyak kesalahan terutama penulisannya.

.  
.

Disclaimer : Shingeki No kyojin milik pacar Fay yang jenius Hajime Isayama-san :3

.  
.

Warning : shounen ai, gaje, abal, penulisan acak- acakan, ooc, typo dan sebangsanya. Yosh cekidot aja deh !

.  
.

ABSURD?

.  
.

Malam itu turun hujan deras. Armin menginap dirumah sahabatnya Eren. Dan kebetulan hari itu bukan cuma Armin yang menginap, tapi kekasih sahabatnya itu juga menginap disana. Kekasih Eren, Levi Arckerman.

Malam itu Levi juga tidur dikamar tamu disebelah kamar Armin. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Armin yang tengah bergelung di kamar tamu merasa haus, dan hendak mengambil minum ke dapur.

.  
.

~ o0o ~ FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite ~ o0o ~

.  
.

"Ahhh~"

Saat melewati kamar Eren dia mendengar desahan samar dari dalam kamar.

"Geliii Levi -san~" suara Eren yang terdengar manja dan seduktif, membuat Armin menempelkan daun telinganya ke pintu kamar Eren, melupakan niatnya mengambil minum.

"Pelan-pelan ... akh... akkhhh! Sakit, Levi-san."

'Apa yang sedang Eren lakukan?' Pikir Armin.

"Tenanglah bocah. Kalau kau terus bergerak nanti akan lebih sakit lagi. Aku harus mengoleskan pelumas lebih banyak dengan jariku. Biar kau tidak tambah kesakitan." Suara Levi terdengar kemudian, membuat Armin terbelalak lebar.

'Apa yang mereka lakukan? Jangan-janga mereka ...' Armin mulai berfikir 'sesuatu' yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih dikamar. Hanya berdua.

"Ohhh... iya disitu. Yang keras, Levi-san," erangan Eren semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Sabarlah bocah. Ini licin sekali." Suara Levi lagi.

"Akhhh ... ukhh .. lagi, Levi-san," desah Eren.

"As you wish my dear ..." terdengar Levi sedang menggombal.

'Astaga jangan-jangan mereka sedang...'

Armin menganga dan menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Telinganya tetep menempel dipintu kamar Eren untuk menguping.

"Akhh... Levi-san pelan-pelan. Kau terlalu bersemangat. Jadinya berdarah, kan," teriak Eren kesakitan.

'Apaa?! Levi-san main kasar? Tidak akan kubiarkan sahabatku diperlakukan seperti itu.' Armin berancang ancang hendak mendobrak pintu kamar Eren dan menghentikan 'pemerkosaan' kasar Levi terhadap Eren.

BRAAAK!

Dan sedetik kemudian rahang Armin nyaris melompat kelantai.

Dalam kamar Eren, Levi dan Eren memandang Armin kaget. Eren topless duduk memunggungi Levi, yang sedang mengerok punggung Eren dengan koin dan sebotol minyak. Ja-jadi ... mereka kerokan?

"Apa- apaan kau bocah pirang!" erang Levi kesal.

"Armin..." panggil Eren lirih.

"Eren ... ja-jadi kalian tidak sedang ... emhhh ... kalian tidak sedang melakukan 'itu'?"

Tanya Armin terbata dan salah tingkah. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu dan kesal dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Levi dan Eren saling memandang dan mengangkat alisnya heran. Sesaat kemudian mereka tertawa. Menyadari kesalahpahaman Armin.  
Sekilas Levi melirik Eren yang tengah tertawa, lalu mengerling ke arah Armin yang masih mematung di depan pintu.

"Hemh ... mungkin setelah aku selesai mengerik bocah ini dan demamnya turun. Aku akan melakukan apa yang kau pikirkan itu," ujar Levi pada Armin yang masih menganga di ambang pintu.

Levi menyeringai lalu mengelus punggung telanjang Eren seduktif. Mengirim sinyal meminta jatah, upah jasa kerokan ke Eren. Dan tawa Eren pun lenyap, berganti dengan wajah pucat.

Armin, tepar dengan mulut berbusa.

Author kejang-kejang sambil bawa kamera.

.  
.

The End dengan gajenya :v

.  
.

siapa yang tertipu? Hayoo jangan mikir mesum dulu ya...wkwkwk...

.  
.

Gomen klo gaje, mungkin mirip atau malah sama dengan cerita lain. Cerita ini murni dari pemikiranku sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan tidak ada unsur kesengajaan apalagi plagiat.

.  
.

Sebenarnya drable ini udah hampir 2 tahun mendekam di note fb ku.  
Dan karena kegaptekan ku yang luar biasa ini, aku baru bisa publish sekarang meski udah 3 tahun lebih punya akun ffn :"D

.  
.

Finally... adakah yang bersedia RnR di drable abalku ini? Mungkin drable ini akan aku lanjutkan lagi ke chapter selanjutnya. Dengan cerita yang berbeda tentunya. Adakah yang berminat?

.  
.

Satu review akan menambah semangat bagi Fay ^_^ Terima kasih sudah membaca.

(Edit 15 maret 2016) 


	2. Chapter 2

Halo minna... ketemu lagi sama Fay :D ini drabble keduaku. Gak nyangka klo drabble gajeku ini akan mendapat respon positif. Arigatou bagi yang sudah mau membaca dan meninggalkan jejak.

.

Special thanks untuk yang sudah meninggalkan review :: aihara kotoko, nabeshima, arissha arihyoshi, Yun Rhan Livianda, Marry, Second Hand of Hitsuzen, Mei Kyoyama.

.

Disclaimer : SnK punya pacar Fay yang jenius Hajime Isayama-san .  
.

Warning : shounen ai, gaje, abal, penulisan acak- acakan, ooc, typo, humor garing dan sebangsanya.  
Yosh cekidot aja deh !

.  
.

* Kencan .

.

Sabtu sore, sepulang sekolah Eren menerima pesan singkat dari kekasihnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Levi Arckerman.

'Eren, kujemput kau malam ini jam 7 bersiaplah bocah.'

Eren mengernyit ketika membaca pesan tersebut. Masih segar dalam ingatannya kencannya seminggu yang lalu saat dia dan Levi jalan-jalan ke taman hiburan. Banyak yang mengira mereka bukan sepasang kekasih, tapi kakak beradik. Dan parahnya, Levi dianggap sebagai adik karena dia lebih pendek. Hal itu membuat Levi kesal setengah mati dan bad mood.

Akhirnya kencan hari itu ditutup dengan diseretnya Eren kembali kerumah beserta sumpah serapah Levi disepanjang perjalanan.

Tetapi kenapa hari ini Levi mengajaknya kencan lagi? Entah kencan kali ini akan berakhir seperti apa?

.

~***~ FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite ~***~ .  
.

Ada yang berbeda dari penampilan Levi hari ini, tapi otak Eren masih belum 'ngeh' dengan perbedaan itu. Levi masih seperti biasanya dengan wajah datar dan tatapan bosannya. Tapi, tunggu dulu ! Ketika mereka berdiri sejajar ternyata tinggi tubuh Levi sama dengan tinggi Eren. Kenapa bisa?

"Naa Eren...dengan begini aku tidak akan disangka adikmu lagi." tunjuk Levi pada sepatunya.

Dan seketika itu mata Eren membulat dan meledaklah tawanya.

"Ahahaha... Levi-san anda membuatku tertawa hahaha... "

"Diam bocah... " Levi memberikan tatapan tajam pada Eren, tapi bocah itu tidak berhenti tertawa.

Bagaimana Eren tidak tertawa, coba? Kalau seme tercintanya itu memakai high heels dan tawanya semakin meledak saat tahu high heels itu milik Mikasa.

" Hahaha... Levi san, Mikasa pasti sedang mencari sepatunya sekarang." Eren memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Kusso! Diam bocah! " bentak Levi badmood.

Eren masih saja tertawa keras sampai bahunya berguncang-guncang. Membuat Levi kesal dan malu, kalau boleh jujur.

Ditertawakan ukemu? itu membuat harga diri Levi sebagai seme hancur.

"Kau berani menertawakanku, bocah?! Awas saja kau."

Dan kencan hari itu ditutup dengan diseretnya Eren menuju kamar. Tak lama kemudian terdengar desahan nikmat yang membuat merinding dan membuat author pengen ngintip sambil bawa kamera.

.

The End .  
.

Lagi-lagi drabble nya gaje :D pendek banget, humornya garing dan gak lucu tapi semoga bisa membuat kalian tersenyum atau tertawa dan bisa menghibur kalian.

.

Barfikir untuk RnR? Satu review akan menambah semangat bagi Fay untuk menulis dan melanjutkan drabble gaje ini.

.

Terakhir... Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Hai minna ... o genki desu ka? Ketemu lagi dengan Fay.  
Langsung saja ya, ini drabble ketiga Fay disini. Sebelumnya Fay mau ucapkan terima kasih dulu ama yang sudah review di chap sebelumnya :: Leenahanwoo, BerryStrawberry, Hikaru Rikou. Terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

terima kasih juga bagi yang udah fav dan follow drabble gaje Fay ini. Terima kasih atas segala bentuk apresiasi kalian terhadap drabble ini. Yosh gak usah basa basi lagi. Langsung aja ! Douzo...

.  
.

Disclaimer : Shingeki No kyojin milik pacar Fay yang jenius Hajime Isayama-san :3

.  
.

Warning : shounen ai, gaje, abal, penulisan acak- acakan, OOC, typo, humor gagal/ garing, gak lucu dan sebangsanya.

.

Yosh cekidot aja deh !

.  
.

*Cleaning Day*

.  
.

Seperti biasa hari minggu adalah hari bersih-bersih bagi seorang Levi Arckerman. Setelah pergi kencan dengan kekasihnya dia akan mengajak kekasihnya itu untuk membantunya bersih-bersih. Seperti saat ini dia tengah membersihkan apartemennya bersama kekasih hatinya, Eren Jeager.

"Bocah, cepat pel lantainya sampai bersih sebersih-bersihnya!" perintah Levi bossy.

"Hai', Levi-san." tanpa membantah Eren segera mengambil ember dan alat pel. Memang tujuannya kemari untuk membantu Levi, bukan?

Eren sudah mulai mengepel saat tiba-tiba suara bariton Levi menghentikan niatnya.

"Hey, bocah jangan pakai lap pel berdiri. Karena mengepel dengan berdiri itu kurang bersih dan kotoran yang tertinggal tidak terlihat karena jauh dari jangkauan mata. Ambil lap biasa dan kau harus mengepel dengan membungkuk."

Eren hanya mengerjap tak mengerti dengan keinginan aneh kekasihnya itu. Tapi dia juga tidak membantah. Segera saja Eren mengganti peralatannya dan mulai membungkukkan badannya untuk mengepel lantai. Tanpa melihat seringaian licik terbentuk diwajah Levi.

.  
.

~ o0o ~ FayRin Setsuna D Florite ~ o0o ~

.  
.

Satu jam kemudian, lantai telah selesai dipel. Eren juga sudah selesai membersihkan diri.

Saat tiba diruang tamu Eren heran mendapati Levi sedang tersenyum-senyum menatap smartphone canggihnya. Karena penasaran Eren mendekati Levi.

"Naa Eren, dengan begini kau akan menjadi terkenal." tunjuk Levi pada smartphonenya.

Wajah Eren memucat.

Dilayar smartphone tersebut di tengah memutar adegan Eren yang sedang mengepel lantai - ralat- pantat Eren yang menungging sedang di zoom dalam video itu. Dan video itu sudah beredar di U-tube. Salah satu situs populer yang memuat video. Dan video Eren itu sudah dilihat oleh ratusan orang dalam waktu satu jam.

Eren menatap Levi horor. Dalam hatinya dia merasa geram dan marah pada kekasihnya yang seenaknya itu. Sementara Levi menyeringai puas, menikmati video pantat Eren yang terpampang dalam layar smartphonenya tanpa menghiraukan perasaan Eren.

"Levi-san, hapus video itu!" Eren berkata pada semenya dengan nada dingin. Sementara Levi tidak menghiraukannya dan masih asyik memandang smartphonenya.

"Levi-san." setengah berteriak Eren memanggil Levi yang tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

Akhirnya Eren masuk kedalam kamar dan mengambil alat pencukur, beberapa menit kemudian terjadi kegaduhan yang tidak biasa di apartement itu.

Maka sore itu terdengarlah teriak pilu seorang Levi yang kehilangan seluruh rambut di kepalanya karena dibotakin Eren.

.  
.

The End~

.  
.

A/n : drabble super pendek ini juga salah satu drabble yang udah menjamur di note fb ku sejak 2 tahun lalu. Jadi aku coba publish aja siapa tahu laku :""D kayaknya makin kesini makin ngaco plus garing deh :""D disini Levi OOC yak? Lebih masuk akal kalau dia posesif dan tidak membiarkan tubuh ukenya diekspos. Tapi ya ... namanya juga buat humor. Gomen kalau gak lucu, cuma kepikiran gimana tampang heichou kalau rambutnya botak aja. Mungkin udah ngalahin Saitama di OPM :"D .

Adakah yang bersedia RnR, Buat penyemangat daku yang mulai gak semangat ini? Terakhir ... Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo minna ... lama tak jumpa, maaf klo Fay lama gak update. Selain karena lagi ngetik fic lain, saat ini Fay juga lagi sibuk ngurus event buat ultah Eren tanggal 30 maret nanti. Oya sekalian promosi siapa tau ada yang mau ikut berpartisipasi dengan event ini. Kalau berminat langsung aja ke grup RivaEre/ RiRen & EruMin Indonesia ShipPer buat info lebih lanjut atau add Fb saya :: Hydra Ghea

.  
.

Sebelumnya Fay ucapkan terima kasih pada reader yang sudah meninggalkan apresiasi berupa review, fav & follow juga untuk silent reader yang diam-diam membaca karya Fay ini. Hallo silent reader tak ada salahnya jika sesekali kalian menampakkan diri biar author bisa kenal :3

.  
.

Special thanks untuk yang udah review di chap sebelumnya :: piyopiyoko48, Hikaru Rikou, Mei Kyoyama, tennova. liza01, marry, Futsunoyami USAGI. Terima kasih atas reviewnya ^^

Yosh langsung saja!

.

Disclaimer : SnK punya pacar Fay yang jenius Hajime Isayama-san

.  
.

Warning : shounen ai, gaje, abal, penulisan acak- acakan, ooc, typo, humor garing dan sebangsanya.

.  
.

# Galau #

.  
.

Akhir-akhir ini Levi sering melamun. Pikirannya sering tidak fokus dan sering tidak nyambung kalau di ajak bicara. Pandangan matanya hanya tertuju pada sesosok pemuda yang memiliki rambut coklat, iris emerald, bodi ideal dan tinggi.  
Siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasihnya, Eren Jaeger.

Tinggi ?

Ya lagi-lagi masalah tinggi badan selalu menjadi hal yang sensitif bagi seorang Levi Arckerman. Diam-diam dalam muka datarnya, sebenarnya dia minder bila berduaan dengan kekasihnya itu. Dia benar-benar merasa 'cebol' didepan kekasih tercintanya. Dia selalu berfikir, apakah tinggi badannya sudah mentok? Apa dia sudah tidak bisa bertambah tinggi lagi, beberapa centimeter mungkin?

Haaah ...  
Dan dia menghela nafas lelah.  
Sudah sering dia mencoba banyak suplemen penambah tinggi badan. Jogging dan fitnes,  
segala macam olah raga yang konon membuat tinggi badannya bertambah. Minum susu kalsium yang punya motto ' Tumbuh itu keatas bukan kesamping ' sampai perutnya kembung pun seolah tak ada efeknya. Yang ada dia malah bolak-balik ke kamar mandi karena perutnya mulas.

Haah ... Dia lelah, sangat lelah. Dia berfikir mungkin ini karena faktor 'U' alias umur. Dan memikirkan masalah umur lagi-lagi membuat perutnya mual. Ya, dia akui dia sudah berumur, sudah 'tuwir' dan mungkin itu faktor terbesar tinggi badannya tidak bertambah. Karena masa pertumbuhannya sudah lewat bahkan lebih dari satu dekade yang lalu.

Oh God!

Dan Eren dengan segala kemudaan dan kecemerlangannya yang menyilaukan. Begitu segar, begitu menawan, usianya yang masih remaja. Tentu tinggi badan ' bocahnya' itu masih bisa bertambah lagi. Dan Levi akan jauh tertinggal dibawah (?) Huhhh ... betapa itu membuat Levi tambah galau.

.  
.

~ o0o ~ FayRin D Fluorite ~ o0o ~

.  
.

Levi mendelik tajam kearah teman-teman sekolah Eren. Saat Eren dan Mikasa berjalan beriringan, dan membuat teman-teman Eren meledek mereka cocok seperti sepasang kekasih. Hati Levi panas ketika Mikasa tersenyum malu-malu pada Eren. Hell, siapa yang tidak tahu diam-diam gadis oriental itu memendam rasa pada Erennya? Dengan muka sedatar teflon berkarat (?) Levi menatap tajam ke arah Eren dan Mikasa saat Levi menjemputnya di sekolah.

Haah...  
Lagi-lagi dia menghela nafas lelah.  
Memang benar Eren dan Mikasa itu terlihat begitu serasi. Tinggi mereka yang sejajar, usia yang sama-sama belia.

Haah...  
Sudah berapa kali hari ini Levi menghela nafas. Tak terpungkiri dalam hati kecilnya dia begitu iri pada seorang Mikasa, yang notabene nya wanita tapi memiliki tinggi yang melebihi tingginya sebagai seorang lelaki. Dia merasa gagal menjadi lelaki (?)

Dalam pandangannya yang berada antara fokus tak fokus karena melamun tiba-tiba dia teringat akan rekannya, Hanji. Si ilmuan gila itu pasti bisa menemukan solusi tinggi badannya. Yak pasti!  
Dan hari itu setelah dia mengantar Eren pulang.  
Dia tidak ragu-ragu menemui rekan gilanya itu untuk meminta bantuan.

.  
.

~ *** ~ FayRin D Fluorite ~ *** ~

.  
.

"Hoo ... tak kusangka seorang Levi Arckerman bisa galau juga mhuahahah," ledek Hanji ketika Levi selesai bercerita.

"Tutup mulut baumu itu mata empat! Atau kusumpal pake kolor Erwin!" Levi yang sudah kesal sekarang bertambah kesal.

"Mhuahahhaha, ternyata kau hobi mengumpulkan kolor Erwin. Tak kusangka." Hanji makin ngakak dan tak henti-hentinya meledek Levi.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa diam akan kubakar seluruh koleksi boneka titanmu " kali ini Levi serius.

"Glek! Baiklah-baiklah aku takut! Tapi jangan libatkan boneka-boneka tersayangku. Jangan kuatir, aku sudah punya solusinya." Hanji mengeluarkan sebuah botol bening yang dialamnya terdapat cairan berwarna hitam keunguan.

"Apa itu? " tanya Levi datar.

"Hoo ... kabar gembira! Ini ekstrak kulit manggis,  
diminum tiap hari bisa menambah tinggi badan dan membuat penyakit mindermu hilang dan bisa nyaman berduaan dengan Erenmu." Seringai Hanji lebar sambil menyerahkan botol itu ke Levi.

Levi memandang Hanji penuh selidik. "Benar bisa membuatku bertambah tinggi?"

"Hoo ... tentu saja! Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?" Seringai Hanji makin lebar kala melihat Levi mengangguk.

.  
.

~ o0o ~ FayRin D Fluorite ~ o0o ~

.  
.

Seminggu kemudian.

Tinggi Levi masih belum bertambah. Levi justru merasakan ada yang aneh pada lubang belakangnya. Seakan ada sesuatu yang mau keluar tanpa perintahnya.

"Tck kusso! Ini pasti efek obat mata empat sialan itu!"

Dan hari itu Levi menyambangi rumah Hanji lagi.

"Obat apa yang kau berikan padaku mata empat sialan? Tinggiku tidak bertambah tapi pantatku terasa sakit!" ucap Levi melempar botol bekas obat yang sudah kosong.

"Heh? Benarkah?" Hanji terdiam. Jeda sejenak sambil berfikir. Tiba-tiba Hanji menyeringai.

"Tentu saja tidak akan bertambah tinggi. Karena obat yang kuberikan itu obat AMBEIEN."

DOWEEEEENG !

"UAPAAHH? Dasar mata empat brengsek!  
Mulut busuk! Sampah mengambang! Setan alas! Kubunuh kaauu!"

Dan hari itu pun Hanji sukses bergelar Almarhum.

.  
.

The End

.  
.

An : Maaf klo humornya garing dan gak lucu :3 ini juga salah satu drabble yang udah bersarang di note fb ku selama 2 tahun lebih :3

.  
.

Mind to review? Review ya? Ya? Ya? #plakk abaikan.

.

Review kalian adalah semangat bagiku. Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Hallo... Fay kembali lagi dengan drabble gaje. Sebelumnya Fay ucapkan terima kasih bagi reader yang masih nyimak. Terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah review di chap sebelumnya :: Marry, piyopiyoko48, Hikaru Rikou. Terima kasih atas reviewnya :D dan semua yang udah favo dan follow. Terima kasih atas apresiasi kalian.

.  
.

Disclaimer : Shingeki No kyojin milik pacar Fay yang jenius Hajime Isayama-san :3

.  
.

Warning : shounen ai, gaje, abal, penulisan acak- acakan, ooc, typo dan sebangsanya.  
Yosh langsung aja deh ! Happy reading.

.  
.

#Fan Service#

.  
.

Semua orang tahu status Levi dan Eren itu apa. Semua yang mengenal mereka tahu bahwa Levi adalah kekasih Eren dan sebaliknya.

Sebagai pasangan sesama jenis yang masih dianggap tabu, tentu ada pro dan kontra disekitar mereka. Wajar bukan? mereka itu sesama lelaki dan lagi keduanya sama-sama tampan. Masing-masing memiliki penggemar tersendiri yang telah patah hati mengetahui hubungan tabu mereka.

Tapi ada pula pihak-pihak tertentu yang mendukung hubungan mereka dan ngefans berat dengan pair ini. Sebut saja mereka sebagai kaum fujoshi dan fudanshi. Salah satu fujoshi penggemar berat mereka adalah cewek berkaca mata yang otaknya agak gila, Hanji Zoe.

.  
.

~ o0o ~ o0o FayRin D Fluorite o0o ~ o0o ~

.  
.

"Mhuahahah ... khukhukhu..." tawa kikik mirip kuntilanak menggema dalam sebuah kamar.

Pemilik kamar itu tertawa miring melihat layar kamera digitalnya, melihat foto-foto hasil jepretan diam-diam yang dia lakukan.

Matanya berkilat saat memandang salah satu fotonya, dimana terdapat dua orang pria yang saling berpelukan dan berciuman. Mereka adalah Levi dan Eren.

"Khu... khu... khu... aku harus mendapatkan foto mereka yang lebih hot lagi," gumamnya dengan seringai mengerikan.

.

***** ~ ***** ~ FayRin D Fluorite ~ ***** ~ *****

.

"Akhh... Ugh... Levi-saan, cukup ahh..."

Dihalaman belakang sebuah sekolah, terdapat dua pria guru dan murid yang saling bercumbu. Sang guru tengah menciumi leher seorang remaja berambut hazel.

"Aakh..." pekik sang remaja berambut hazel yang ternyata adalah Eren, ketika Levi menghisap dan menggigit lehernya.

Ditengah-tengah cumbuan mereka tanpa sadar ada seorang wanita berkaca mata tengah mengendap-endap dan membidik kegiatan mereka dengan kameranya.

Klik... Klik... Klik...

Alis Levi bertaut, entah karena pendengarannya yang terlalu tajam atau suara kamera itu terlalu keras. Dia bisa mendengar suara itu. Tapi Levi tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya. Sekarang bibirnya mulai turun ke daerah dada Eren, yang sudah terekspos karena kancing Eren telah dia buka.

Klik... Klik... Klik...

Lagi, Levi mendengarnya. Dan kali ini dia menyeringai. Wajahnya yang semula tenggelam di dada kekasihnya terangkat menatap lekat wajah Eren.

"Naa, Eren sepertinya kali ini kita harus memberi fanservice pada penggemar kita." ucap Levi mengelus pipi eren seduktif.

"Apa maksudmu Levi-san?" Mata sewarna zamrud Eren menatap bingung.

Levi tersenyum tipis. "Hemh, besok kau akan tahu sendiri, sekarang kita lanjutkan kegiatan kita." Dan Levi membungkam Eren dengan bibirnya. Lalu melakukan sesuatu yang nakal dengan kekasihnya itu. Kembali memilin dada Eren.

"Ahh... Ahh... Levi-san, ughh..."

.

~***** FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite *****~ .  
.

Dan Esok harinya.  
Beredarlah foto-foto mesum Levi dan Eren yang dijual dengan harga mahal oleh seorang wanita berkaca mata. Dan banyak gadis-gadis fujoshi yang membelinya dan berteriak kencang kegirangan. Termasuk saya.

Eren mematung begitu mengetahui apa yang tengah dijajakan oleh Hanji. Matanya memandang horor ke arah kerumunan itu. Iris zamrudnya beralih memandang Levi tajam. Wajahnya memucat melihat foto-fotonya dan Levi yang tumpang tindih setengah telanjang beredar dan dijual bebas tanpa seizinnya. Bahkan ada yang berukuran poster.

"Levi -san, apa ini yang kau maksud fanservice kemarin? Itu foto-foto kita. Jangan diam saja lakukan sesuatu!"

Levi menyeringai dan melumat bibir Eren didepan kerumunan gadis-gadis yang merubungi foto-foto mereka.

"KYAA!"

"GYAAA!"

Teriak mereka mulai menjepret dengan kameranya. Saya juga ikut.

Melepaskan ciuman panasnya, Levi menggandeng Eren dengan muka datar. Lalu mencomot salah satu foto mereka yang dijajakan Hanji. Foto mereka saat berciuman panas dengan keadaan setengah telanjang, dimana tangan Levi tengah memilin sesuatu di dada Eren.

"Hmm.. Tidak buruk. Seksi juga." Levi menyimpan foto itu dalam dompetnya. Lalu beralih memandang Eren dengan pandangan mesum.

"Naa, Eren lain kali kita harus memberi fanservice yang lebih hot lagi. BDSM mungkin bagus juga."

GLEK ...

Eren menelan ludah. BDSM?! Dan seketika itu juga Eren pingsan dalam pelukan Levi.

.  
.

The End :D

.  
.

AN : dan dengan ini saya memutuskan bahwa chap ini adalah chap terakhir drabble saya. Karena drabble itu gak akan ada habisnya maka saya putuskan untuk mengakhirinya sampai disini saja. Maaf kalau mengecewakan *bungkuk 90 derajat. Karena ini yang terakhir makanya Fay kasih fanservice dan gak ada humornya. Terima kasih pada reader yang sudah nyimak drabble Fay ini dari chap 1 sampai terakhir. Dan yang bersedia meninggalkan jejak reviewnya dari chap 1 sampai akhir. Terima kasih semuanya yang sudah memberi atensi dan apresiasi :D

.  
.

Mungkin ada yang mau ngasih Fay review di chap terakhir ini? Segala bentuk apresiasi Fay terima dengan senang hati.

Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^ sampai jumpa... 


End file.
